Wow what a difference
by Coscat
Summary: Sasuke returns does he get a warm welcome from our pink haired kunoichi nope he gets treated like she did in the genin days. Why is she so cold.How does she have the two tails and how does Deidara fit into this.Karin will die if u like her dnt read sasxsa
1. Chapter 1

Wow what a difference

Chapter 1

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Tsunade we see him. Sasuke Uchiha is in sight but there is someone with him." an Anbu yelled from the top of the gates.

"Then it's true he has killed Orochimaru to return to Konoha?" Tsunade asked and stated. 'He is gonna have hell when he is in my office.' Tsunade thought but she had something else in her mind the Anbu captain of Konoha. She haden't returned yet.

"Any sign of the captain yet?" she asked worriedly. The Anbu only shook his head slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hmm I bet once I enter those gates Sakura will glomp all over me.' he shuddered at the thought. Then he looked at the girl by his side walking calmly. She had red hair uneven and short on one side long and well kept on the other. Her eyes were red to.

"Sasuke this was your home village right?" she asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded and kept looking straight ahead. They reached the village gates with a halt. "Sasuke Uchiha have you returned to the village to stay?" Tsunade asked starring into his cold onyx eyes with her amber ones.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright then and you."she pointed towards the red head. "Karin and yes I plan on staying as well." Karin answered. Tsunade nodded " Meet me in my office after the Anbu captain arrives.

Sasuke starred at her in question. Then a cut up Anbu appeared in front of them. "Tsunade we were ambushed." The figure said as he was coughing blood out off his mask. When he removed it his ice blue eyes glowed at the light of the sun.

"Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Sasuke?" he replied. "I will talk with you later but, Tsunade she told me to tell you to prepare for an attack." Naruto said as Shizune started to apply chakra to his wounds. Tsunade nodded and gave some Anbu orders and told Sasuke and Karin to stay put with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away from me!" a female Anbu yelled as she threw a kunai making the blonde's clone disappear. Her pink hair flowed in the wind. "We need the two tails that reside'sinside of you, so that would be a no." a minor Akatsuki member stated.

"We will see about that!" the pink haired kunoichi hissed as she took out an explosive tag and kunai. She threw in the kunai that had the explosive tag on it into th middle of the group.

Then she turned on her heel running towards her village at unmatchable speed. She stopped ass the blonde Akatsuki stepped out. "Deidara." she said venom in her cold voice.

He put his hands upand then spoke "I wish to join you at Konoha. yeah." he looked her straight int he eyes. She studied him carefully "Follow me and come out when I tell you if you do not you will be killed." she stated in a monotone voice. He nodded.

She clutched her stomach where a gash had been made from the battle as the blood spilled over.

Then she began to go towards the village.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' I wonder where Sakura is?' Sasuke asked him self gazeing into the crowd frequently to search for his old teammate.'I sense a powerfull aura? who the hell?'

"Look there she is up ahead." Someone motioned as they turned there heads there was nothing there. Then out of no where a blur of pink appeared in front of the gates. Her hair blew against the breeze as she stood there.

Her cat mask hid her features but you could see her emerald eyes perfectly. She was breathing heavily and collapsed to one knee. "Sakura what happened?" Tsunade asked going to her former pupils aid. Blood pooled around them as Sakura removed her hand.

She stood up but stumbled back, her breathes were shallow. "Hang on." Naruto yelled as he went behind her to support her from falling. Tsunade's hands glowed green as she went over Sakura's wound. The gash closed only leaving a tear in her uniform.

"Get her to the hospital." Tsunade yelled. "No. I will be fine." Sakura said as she started towards the gate she pulled out a kunai and threw it 300 yards away from the gates. Everyone watched as an Akatsuki cloaked Deidara came towards them.

"Don't attack him he is here to join Konoha and go against the Akatsuki. If he wassn' t on our side he could have captured me and removed the two tails from my body, he is an ally." Sakura stated putting her hands up.

Then Sakura turned her gaze to the oerson starring at her she let some of the two tails chakra emit from her body causing an irregular wind. She glarred at him before turning to Deidara.

"You shall be interogated before you roam this village freely" she said easily hitting the blondes pressure point. The Anbu captain Sakura Haruno slumped his unconciouse body over her shoulder and vanished.

Then she was back the moment she was gone and said "I will meet you in the Hokage's office Tsunade." Then she turned to Karin and Sasuke she walked up to him and punched his gut with no effort or chakra causing his knees to buckle when she made contact.

Everyone was shocked at her actions. "Welcome back Sasuke." Sakura hissed with venom in evry word that rolled off of her tongue. Then she disappeared and reapered in the Hokage's office waiting for her and Sasuke, along with Karin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter if its confusing then ask me and i will answer you in the next chapter. Let me know if you like it or not please R&R it will be highly appreciated and I will update faster than 5 days apart. So please Review!

Coscat


	2. Chapter 2

Wow what a difference

Chapter 2

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or the song that I wrote it belongs to Avril Lavigne

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was shocked at her actions. "Welcome back Sasuke." Sakura hissed with venom in evry word that rolled off of her tongue. Then she disappeared and reapered in the Hokage's office waiting for her and Sasuke, along with Karin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke coughed up a little bit of blood. 'That was unexpected.' he thought to himself. "Your lucky she straight up punched you because if she used chakra then you would either be in critcal condition or dead. Things have changed Sasuke, she isn't the little girl you left behind on the bench." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back at the Godaime. "She will be waiting for us in my office, and Sasuke I would advise you not to speak with her unless you have a death wish." Tsunade said as she sped off to her office.

"That wasn't the welcome you had planned for was it?" Karin said. Sasuke looked at her and his reply was "Hn." They arrived at the tower.When they reached the Hokage's office they saw Sakura sitting in the chair.

"Is she asleep?" asked Karin. "No just resting her eyes as usual am I right Sakura." Tsunade stated. "Hn." was Sakura's reply as she opened her Jade eyes. "Tsunade the mission was a success my team and I anialated the minor Akatsuki members. Also Deidara is being interogated as we speak and when he is done I wish to have him under my eyes." Sakura stated in a monotone voice.

"Okay but you are also going to have Uchiha and Karin under house arrest, so they will be staying with you." Tsunade said as she moved away from Sakura.

After the information sunk into Sakura's head.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1..

"What!" Sakura yelled as her eyes flashed to a purple color and the same color chakra circled around her. Sasuke and Karin were taken aback by her eyes and chakra change. "If you think they are staying with me you are out of it Tsunade !" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura calm down now! If you don't get the two tails under control then you to will be under house arrest and no missions for the rest of the month!" Tsunade yelled trying to make the pink haired kunoichi get under control.

Sakura snorted and the chakra disapated and her eyes were emerald but had a purple rim. "I need a vacation!" she screamed as she sat back down in the chair. Sasuke looked at Tsunade then to the fuming Sakura.

"She has a Jinchiriki within her?" Sasuke asked pointing towards Sakura. She gave him a death glare and stood up and walked over to Tsunade. "Yes Sakura has the Two tailed cat sealed within her."Tsunade said.

"How?" Karin and Sasuke asked in unision. "It was a mistake when it was sealed within me and I really dont feel like explaining so if you don't mind shut up about it." Sakura hissed. Sasuke glarred at her only to recieve an even scarier one. "I have work tonight Tsunade can I go?" Sakura asked in a bored tone. She nodded and Sakura turned to leave when "ehh hemm."

She turned and growled at Tsunade "Let's go I need to be there by nightfall!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and Karin. They followed her to her house and when they entered it was dark and empty. Sasuke you will have that room.

"Who ever you are can have this one." Sakura stated pointing to two rooms on the side of her's. "Karin."said Karin to Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and went into her room. She grabbed her clothes and went into the shower. Sakura came out in a black tube top and skirt. "Alright you guys are coming with me since I have work so lets go." Sakura said walking to the door.

"What do you do for work?" Karin asked. "You will find out when we get there!" Sakura said pushing them out the door before locking it. "Put your hand on my shoulder and Sasuke you do the same to her." They did as instructed and disapeared in blood red cherry blossoms.

They reappeared in a dance club. Where Sakura completely disappeared. She was on stage with a guitar and band. "I now present you Crimson Moon." The crowd roared as they began to play. Sasuke lead Karin to the front where they sat down to watch. Sakura started to sing.

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did

Was it something you said

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

Pre-chorus (Oh ..oh.oh)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Chorus

You were everything, evrything

That I wanted

We were ment to be, suppose to be

But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending

All this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending

Sakura began to move all around the stage.

You got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

Pre-chorus ( Oh ..oh.. oh..)

Chorus

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you care

And making me feel like the only

one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

Chorus (2x)

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending.

Sakura fell to her knee's with her head low and her bangs shadowing her eyes. As the beat faded. The crowd went wild. Sakura stood up and took her guitar off and said bye to her group. She jumped off stage and pushed through the crowd desperetly trying to reach the exit.

She forgot about Sasuke and Karin. Sasuke saw her and knew why she let her bangs shadow her face. He rushed out leaving Karin who was confused and decided to have a good time and go home later.

She got out and started walking home letting her tears finally fall. 'Damn it I haven't cried in three years and now he shows up I crack.' Sakura thought. Some one caught her arm causing her to whip around.

"What the fu.." her mouth was covered and she was dragged into an alley way. (Its not Sasuke.) Her arms were pinned above her head and binded with chakra ropes. The person pinned there body against hers. "What the fuck? Somebody HEL.." Her mouth was covered again as the figure started to trail kisses up her neck.

Sasuke came out of the club and heard some one scream. He walked towards the source of the voice and saw a struggling figure and another one kissing up the other persons neck. Sasuke got closer and saw Sakura and her chakra was getting stronger as she thrashed.

"Get off of me!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke ran over and punched the stranger in the jaw. The stranger disappeared but his chakra was very familiar. Sasuke gazed down to see Sakura sitting on the ground trying to free her hands.

Sasuke bent down to her level and removed the ropes. "You okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded and when she got up they walked to her house. "Where's that Karin girl?" Sakura asked. Then as if on que Karin waltzed through the door swaying. She got drunk.

They went to there rooms for sleep. The next morning Sakura screamed when she woke up. Sasuke and Karin came out of there rooms and went to Sakura's but she blocked the door.

"Son of a Bitch!" Sakura cried against the door. Sasuke and Karin barged the door open. Then they saw Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry about the ending and I really couldn't figure out the end and Sakura's attitude is gonna sky rocket next chapter. What happened to Sakura that made her scream and what did Karin and Sasuke see? Please review It hellps me with ideas and inspires me to update faster.

Coscat


	3. Chapter 3

Wow what a difference

Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or the song that I wrote it belongs to Avril Lavigne

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001- nither of those characters did that to her but it was someone way worse but u were kinda close with one of the characters u said. We will see who in either chapter 5 or 6

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to there rooms for sleep. The next morning Sakura screamed when she woke up. Sasuke and Karin came out of there rooms and went to Sakura's but she blocked the door.

"Son of a Bitch!" Sakura cried against the door. Sasuke and Karin barged the door open. Then they saw Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay on the floor with a white tinted pink tail and cute white ears with a tint of pink. Her tail flicked from side to side. "There is no moon tonight fuck off!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke and Karin looked at her in a funny way.

Sakura turned into a Necko. She also had fangs and her nails looked like claws. Karin walked over to her and started to pet her ears. Sakura's eyes twitched. "Get your fucking hands off of me!!" Sakura hissed as she swatted Karins hand away making 3 gashs in her hand.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Karin yelled holding her bleeding hand. "I don't like when whore's fucking touch me such as your self." Sakura stated looking Karin up and down with her purple, emerald mixed eyes.

"Why you stupid weak little..." Karin was cut off by a pissed Sakura. "Did you just call me weak?" Sakura asked in a venomous voice. "Yes." Karin stated with her hands on her hips. "You have a death wish, if so call me that again and step outside." Sakura said her pupils turning into slits.

"YOU. ARE. WEAK." Karin stated looking the transformed necko up and down. Sakura got up as her purple aura turned a deathly black. Sakura walked past them and outside. They followed as they stepped onto the ground Sakura did rapid hand signs. Then a black square barrier appeared around them.

"Now I cann show you who the real weakling here is. Sakura let the aura engulf her soon her ears turned a mixture of hot pink and white. Her lung hair turned hot pink along with her tail did the same as her ears.

Sakura hissed like a cat as she transformed into the two tails. Sakura had black flames emitting from her body. Karin took a step back at the size of the cat. Then the cat sealed within her . Sakura's eyes turned pure violet.

She bent down tto the ground and disappeared. Sasuke turned on his sharingan and tried to find her but he couldn't. She reappeared in front of Karin flicking her forehead sending her flying. Sakura walked towards Karin and picked her up by the throat and threw her into the barrier.

Anbu appeared at the barrier. "Sakura stop!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at him and smirked "Why should I?" "Sakura if you don't stop now we will be forced to arrest you." Naruto yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes and said "That's if you could touch me." Sasuke's eyes widened as she used the black chakra to pick Karin up and strangle her.

Karin passed out because of the lack of oxygen. "Sasuke you have to knock her out before the two tails gets out of control!" Naruto screamed from the other side of the barrier. Sakura's ears went back as she heard Naruto and she hissed.

Sasuke nodded and stepped in front of the Necko."Sakura I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke stated in a monotoned voice. The necko's ears perked up as she started to laugh dropping Karin to the floor.

"Boy Sakura is not here your speaking to the demon that resides in her." Sakura/ the two tails said. "My name is Kira and you are?" Kira stated looking the Uchiha up and down curiously. "Sasuke Uchiha and I know your there Sakura listen to me you can break through." Sasuke said trying to get Sakura back in control of her actions.

"Sasuke? Ohh yes I know who you are. I've searched through this girls memory you are the one who caused her all of her pain and left her on a bench for dead right? I know exactly who you are and seriously I don't think you should be the one trying to talk to her, your the reason she is so cold. And before I fight you I should let you know because she will never tell you but because of you she is dying inside." The demon exclaimed to her with her violet eyes gleaming in the sun.

"What?" Sasuke asked a little taken back by the demons words. "Exactly what I said don't make me repeat my self!" Kira yelled. Sasuke shook the thoughts from his mind and he disappeared. He appeared behind her and hit her pressure point. She fell to the ground.

Sasuke went to pick her up when he got her feet into his chest in a double kick. "I am not so easy to take down Uchiha!" she stated. Sasuke quickly caught his balance. "Snap out of it Sakura!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura' s form paused and then stopped and fell to one knee. When she got back up she yeelled "I already told you she won't listen to you give it up." Sasuke studied her for a moment and watched as a quick flash of emerald appeared and disappeared just as quick.

She smirked and her tail went from side to side and she did hand seals. "Hells fire!" Kira yelled causing a black flame to engulf the inside of the barrier.Sasuke got burned pretty badly on his right arm. The fire disapted and Sasuke called out to Sakura again "Sakura come on you have to snap out of it already!" "Shut up!" Kira hissed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke think of something that only you can get through to her with!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the barrier. 'What the hell can I say to her?' he thought while dodging some random kunai.

"Sakura listen to me I know you can hear me!" Sasuke called to her dodging a rainstorm of senbone. 'I hope this works.' he thought. "Sakura I'm sorry for all the things I did to you in the past I was stupid back then but I am really sorry." Sasuke yelled as he landed in front of her.

Her purple eyes flickered and they turned her normal emerald. Her hair, tail, and ears turned there original shade. "Sasuke." Sakura managed to say before she passed out . Sasuke caught her and held her bridal style. The barrier disapated and Naruto came towards them.

He smiled at Sasuke and said "She needed that and I think the other girl needs to be reassigned under someone elses watch so take her inside to rest and I can take care of the other one." Naruto said pointing to Karin's beaten body.

"She went through the change again, she will be one unhappy kunoichi for a whole week." Naruto said scratching Sakura's ears. Sakura unconciously snuggled closer to Sasuke and her tail whacked Naruto across the face. "Ow jeez you even hit me in your sleep!" Naruto ranted as he motioned the Anbu to take Karin to the Hokage's office.

Sasuke smirked at how innocent Sakura was while sleeping. Sasuke turned and walked towards the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for all of you who hate Karin as much as me but she is needed for later chapters in the story so I can't kill the B off yet but Sakura can still beat her to a pulp. Thanx for reading i hope you enloyed the chapter. Srry if its short but i need to sleep so yeah. Please R&R its much appreciated!!!!!!

Coscat


	4. Chapter 4

Wow what a difference

Chapter 3

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or the song that I wrote it belongs to Avril Lavigne

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke smirked at how innocent Sakura was while sleeping. Sasuke turned and walked towards the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke entered the house Sakura's tail curled around his leg. He looked aown at her and then he rolled his eyes as he brought her to her room. Her tail then curled around his waist.

As he went to put her down he almost went with her because of her tail. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep. Sasuke made no attempt to touch her tail and just sat there. He watched as her ears started to perk forward.

When he looked outside he saw a bird and held back his laugh. As the bird flew away her ears flicked and then they pressed against her head. Sasuke moved his hand over to her ears and started to rub them.

Sakura let out a low cat-like pur as he began to massage them. She turned over towards him and gave him better access to them. Sakura slowly began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure on the side of her.

"Who's there?" she asked as her vision started to clear. "Hn." Sakura slowly sat up and yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Sasuke watched her and he saw her fangs. "Sakura."

"Hmm." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "How did you have a Jinchiriki?" Sakura looked at him as her eyes averted his gaze. "Okay it all started when...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

Sakura was coming home from a mission as she saw a cave and heard screams. Sakura ran inside hoping to find and help the person. When she arrived she saw a white haired man with a rosary and a purplish man. Hidan and Kakuzu. Also there were holograms of the other Akatsuki.

Sakura looked and saw Yugito the original container of the 2 tails. The original name for the two tailss is really Nibi. The girl appeared dead and the statue's mouth had opened. It was a creepy demented thing that looked like an alien.

Sakura quickly took out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it into the mouth causing it to blow up. The two tailed spirit ended up sealing within Sakura of it's own choice. Her original container Yugito dead.

Sakura lost conciousness as the spirit entered her body but the cat had taken control and fought the two Akatsuki members off. Sakura woke up in the forest the next day and she walked to the village. Upon reaching the village she went to the Hokage who noticed her change in chakra.

From there on Sakura was by herself and became cold. Shutting most people out, but still talked to Naruto occasionally. Nibi allowed Sakura to call her Kira.

End of Flash Back

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke starred at her and said "What about the tal and ears?" Sakura shrugged and said "No clue but it happens for a week every month." Sakura's tail moved from side to side and hit Sasuke in the face, as she got up and walked to the window.

"I have to go meet with Ibiki to go and retrieve Deidara I will be right back." She said as she disappeared in a gust of wind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to his room and stood there until he felt anothers chakra prescence. He quickly got a kunai and stood on the side of the door with his back against it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived at the base and got Deidara. They walked to the Hokage's office. Sakura saw Karin and her chakra emitted black from her body when she walked in to the Hokage's office.

"I came for his head band. Sakura said pointing towards Deidara glaring at Karin. "I see you have transformed again."Tsunade said handing Deidara a brown clothed head band. "Tch." Sakura turned and motioned for Deidara to follow her.

She tossed him his head band and they made there way towards the house. When Sakura stepped in the front yard of her home she hissed. "How the fuck did he get to my house?" She glarred towards Deidara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Kinda cliffie I don't know but to those who can guess who is in Sakura's house can have a cookie. Hope you enjoyed the chapter srry if its short but I wanna go outside today so please R&R and let me know what you think. If there are any Questions on the flash back let me know kk byes.

Coscat


	5. Chapter 5

Wow what a difference

Chapter 5

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or the song that I wrote it belongs to Avril Lavigne

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Angel5

Friesenator

Trisiana.Cherry.Blossom

CherryBlossoms016

Prinncess45

harunosakua

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tossed him his head band and they made there way towards the house. When Sakura stepped in the front yard of her home she hissed. "How the fuck did he get to my house?" She glarred towards Deidara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara put his hands up in a defensive manner. "You better not have anything to do with this or I will kill you." Sakura spat as she dragged Deidara down the hill. She barged into the house and yelled "How the fuck did you get into my house."

Sakura's tail swayed back and forth at the man in front of her. "Hey your the freaking perv from the alley.." Sakura's eye twitched.

Sasuke was glarring at the figure in front of him. "Wait a minute your... why the hell.." Sasuke was shut up by an out burst of chakra. "Outside. Now." Sakura stated. As she once again made her way out the door.

"Itachi you will die here and now." Sakura yelled as she allowed some of the two tails chakra to course through her. "Deidara now!" Itachi yelled. Deidara made a clay bird as Sakura turned around "Traitor!" she hissed. Deidara sent his clay bird not towards Sakura but at Itachi.

"I told you I am on your side." Deidara yelled. Sasuke lunged at Itachi as the clay bird exploded and he took out his Kusanagi. He stabbed his brothers arm and sent the Chidori through it. Itachi winced.

Sasuke brought his sword through his brothers arm to his stomach. Itachi glarred at his younger sibling and he threw his brother into a couple tree's. Sakura took this time to knock Itachi out by his pressure point and picked him up.

"Deidara watch Sasuke I have to bring him to the Hokage." Itachi stayed slumped over her shoulder as she made her way to the Hokage's office. Deidara made his way over to the younger Uchiha and did the same Sakura did with his older brother and brought him inside.

Sakura came back seven minutes later and sat down on the couch. "You caan have the first room on your right." she said pointing towards Karin's previous quarters and Deidara nodded.

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said looking at her. "What is it Deidara." Sakura replied looking in his direction. "Can I give you a nickname, yeah?" Sakura shrugged and nodded. "Well I am gonna call you kitten, yeah. Because of the ears and tail. Is that okay, yeah?"

Sakura laughed and smiled sweetly at him. "Sure umm Dei-dei."Deidara laughed at the rossettes nickname and nodded. "Good night Kitten, un."

The very next morning Sakura woke up and went outside. The Uchiha Sasuke was missing from her house and she wanted answers now. As she came to the porch she saw him walking down the hill to her house.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked in a mad tone. "I went for a walk by the old Uchiha compound. By the way what happened to Itachi?" Sasuke asked curiously. "He is in jail at the time being." Sakura said as she looked him up and down before walking back into her house.

'He seems very suspicious, why the hell would he go for a walk somethings up.' she thought to herself as she met Deidara in the hall. "Hey kitten, yeah." Sakura waved as she walked back to her room.

'Kitten?? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke thought to himself as he sat on her couch. He looked around and then stood back up and walked back outside. "I wonder when we begin." he stated as he looked at the birds flying around the tree's.

"When what will begin??? yeah." Deidara asked as he went onto the porch with the Uchiha. "Hn. It's nothing." Sasuke said as he walked away from Deidara.

Sakura came out of her room and went to speak with Deidara. "I think there is something suspicious about him send one of your birds after him tonight. Deidara nodded as he tturned on his heel to make a special clay/ spy bird.

As night came as predicted Sasuke left. But what Deidara and Sakura are going to find out is unbelievable...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Srry for another short chapter but I am going to bed so at least I updated. Well hope you liked it and wht does Sasuke do that hurts people around him. Please r&r thanx.

Coscat- c ya n maybe u can expect a chapter for tomorrow and I promise it will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow what a difference

Chapter 6

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Angel5

Friesenator

Trisiana.Cherry.Blossom

CherryBlossoms016

Prinncess45

harunosakua

XxApatheticXPrincessxX

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night came as predicted Sasuke left. But what Deidara and Sakura are going to find out is unbelievable...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Sakura wasn't the way she was she would have been shattered into a million tiny pieces. When the bird followed Sasuke it left a trail for Sakura and Deidara. When they came to a clearing Sakura felt her heart ache. She saw Sasuke and that bitch Karin.

She was pinned to the tree by Sasuke and he was... kissing her. Sakura felt tears but pushed them away. Just as she was coming around and she was on her feet Sasuke found many ways more than one to knock her back down.

Deidara saw the saddened expression on her face and his emotions turned to anger. "This kid the nerve he went and stabbed her in the back with this wench." Deidara was disgusted and his thiughts were racing through his mind.

He felt bad for the kunoichi whom he was partners with. She looked so happy and full of life. Now her eye's only showed emptiness and sadness. Deidara turned towards the neko whom was stiff as stone in her position.

He saw tears flow silently down her pale cheeks. She made no noise and her mind as well as her eyes were blank. She watched as Karin and Sasuke parted and he walked back towards the house. The kunoichi was still and wasn't breathing.

Deidara quickly shook her and patted her back. She refused to breath let in or out a breath of air. She was dead still. Deidara thinking of her safety blocked her nose and crashed his lips to hers. He forced air into the kunoichi.

She finally accepted the air. when Deidara pulled back he noticed she still had the same look on her face but she was breathing. 'What happened to you?' Deidara thought as he watched the girl whom was in front of him. The last time he saw someone like ths was when he saw Itachi use Mangekeyo Sharingan.

He lifted the rossete into his arms and carried her bridal style back home. Deidara entered the house and ran into Sasuke. "What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he saw her in his arms. Deidara for that very second wanted to strangle the Uchiha.

Sakura opened her eyes and the life had returned to them. "Deidara take me to my room..." She said her eyes never leaving his and she didn't even act like she saw Sasuke. He nodded and opened her door setting her down leaving her to rest.

"What was all that about?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Uchiha. Listen carefully you stay the fuck away from her." Deidara was pissed his hands etching to make a clay bomb to blow this mother fucker to the next century.

Sasuke glarred at Deidara and chuckled. "And your a threat to me how?" Sasuke mocked. Deidara was beyond the point of pissed he made a fist with his hand a connected it straight with Sasuke's jaw. (ouch) "Don't forget who I am yo insulant brat." Deidara yelled as he slammed the door to his room.

Sasuke growled as he got up and went to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin made her way back and stopped by the Uchiha compound on the way. "Suiegetsu, Juggo." The two men came out of the shadow's. "When do we start our attack?" Suiegetsu asked anxiously.

In two day's the destrouction of this village will begin." Karin informed him. "This will be the biggest massacre in hystory." Suigetsu grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sakura awoke and she walked out of the house and to the front yard. 'This is it I can't let anyone in anymore and I am going to be alone for the rest of my life.' Sakura told herself as she gathered chakra to her fists she started to demolish everything.

Deidara came out and saw her covered in her own blood and dirt.The whole forest was being destroyed by her bare hands. Craters were everywhere. Sasuke to walked on the porch and then he saw Sakura crying silent tears as she demolished the woods.

He watched as she made boulders turn to dust and tree's turn into splinters. Her ears and tail were hot pink but you really couldn't see it because of her blood. The forest started to come back together and Sakura started destroying it again. (A/N The forest has a spell on it because she has done this too many times and she would run out of things to wreck and move to the villagers.)

Deidara made his way over to her and grabbed her arm. "Let. go. of. me." Sakura stated as she ripped her arm from his grasp and she continued to destroy things. 'I trusted him and I started to let those feelings come back along with him, but now I am just an empty heart.'

Those words kept repeating in her head. Sasuke started to make his way over and the earth jutted out and stopped at his chin. "NOT. ANOTHER. STEP. UCHIHA." Sakura hissed. She continued to break everything and soon she collapsed.

Sasuke walked over to her unconcious body. Deidara appeared and picked up the bloody neko. He walked back inside the house as the poor unsuspecting forest repaired itself. Sasuke followed and saw her on the couch.

Deidara cae back and wiped her face from all of the blood and sweat. He basically cleaned her arms and legs. (A/N Nothing perverted.) He also cleaned her ears and tail. Sasuke looked at her face and noticed how different she seems.

'Now she is cold and distant. She was fine the other day and then... shit!' Sasuke cursed himself. Sakura's eyes opened and she got up and went to her room.

That night Sasuke left again but stopped before he got all the way. He sensed someone else's chakra and they were in a hurry. He followed it and then he realized they were headed for the gates.

He got there first and hid. Someone came walking slowly and silently. Sasuke stepped out of his spot and was shoked to see who was coming his way with apack on his back. Just like him three years ago...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Short yes. Update tonight at like 2 am yes. Cliffe what will go down at Konoha's gates will Sasuke be able to stop the person???? Well hope you enjoyed my short chapter. C ya hope you like it please R&R.

Coscat- HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow what a difference

Chapter 7

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Angel5

Friesenator

Trisiana.Cherry.Blossom

CherryBlossoms016

Prinncess45

harunosakua

XxApatheticXPrincessxX

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got there first and hid. Someone came walking slowly and silently. Sasuke stepped out of his spot and was shocked to see who was coming his way with apack on his back. Just like him three years ago...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?" Sasuke said in a low worried voice. Sakura didn't even so much as glance at him or say a word. She kept walking and her tail hung low as well as her ears were flat against her head.

"Sakura why are you leaving?" Sasuke asked as he stepped in front of her. She looked at him her eyes dead as ever. She walked right past him and hit his shoulder with her's on purpose.

He turned and watched her go. He had flash backs of when they were 12 and he did the same to her. He felt something in the pit of his stomach guilt and regret for hurting her. She turned towards him. "Sasuke just like you said we were all ment to follow a different path and mine is different from those of you and Naruto." her voice emotionless as ever.

Her beautiful emerald eyes that shined like the stars in the sky were just a dull green again. Sasuke was having flash backs of everything he went through together. Then one thing hit him. She was there for him through thick and thin. When he was hurt from the curse mark she protected him with her life and almost lost it.

"No... Sakura we don't." Sakura turned to face him again "Isn' t it funny how your playing me three years ago Sasuke??? You might not have the same feelings I had but I am leaving this village and I will find my place thats how and why our paths are different. You left for power and I am leaving to find my place in this world."

Sasuke starred at her in disbelief she was really going to leave not that it mattered but she would throw all of this away. "Why do you need to leave to find your place when it's here?" Sasuke asked in a stern tone.

Sakura completely faced him now. "Because of you, I let you in but you shut me out and I gave you a chance and you threw it away. I saw all I needed to see." Sakura's voice rising. Sasuke thought it didn't make much sense. Then it all clicked.

"Your leaving because of me?, because of Karin." Sasuke asked he almost laughed but held it back knowing it would make things alot worse. Sakura turned back around and made her way to the gates. She was about to jump over when Sasuke knocked her out.

Then Sasuke noticed that she was to easy. Something was up. In the shadow's the real Sakura hoped over the village gates and made her way through the dark forest. She saw a figure up ahead and came to a hault.

"Why would you try to leave there without me? yeah." Sakura laughed as she aproached the blonde haired ex-terrorist. "We should stick around the forest I dont want to leave just yet." Sakura said to Deidara he nodded understanding. "I have some friends I want you to meet Sakura." Deidara said. She nodded.

Tobi stepped out of the shadow's. "Hi!!!!" Tobi squealed like a little school girl. Sakura sweat dropped and she said hi back. "Tobi is a good boy, right Deidara sempai." Deidara sighed and nodded his head. "Tobi then there is."

Kakuzu stepped out of the shadows. "Hn." "That's Kakuzu the only way to get him on your side is to gamble." Sakura's sweat dropped at the money obsessed character. He was a missing nin of the waterfall village. He also had four extra hearts on his back.

Sakura nodded and the next person to come out was Hidan. A silver haired priest. " What the fuck is this Deidara we leave akatsuki after the leader is somehow killed and you..." he stopped when he saw the pink haired kunoichi.

"You!!!!" Hidan said as he pointed causing Kakuzu to look and then glare at her. "You are the one that took the two tails Nibi and got our asses in trouble with the leader you li.." he stopped again when he saw Sakura in front of him.

"Can you shut up we are right here!" Then she allowed her fist to connect with his jaw. Kakuzu kept quiet and ignored them all and counted his money from a recent bounty.The last figure stepped out.

Zetsu a man with a venus fly trap for a head. Sakura looked at the man in a funny manner because he had a venus fly trap like eating his head. Sakura held back a laugh. He had a black and white painted face and he actually didn't step out he came out of a tree like he was the tree or in the thing. He seemed to be arguing over eating a dead body a few miles back. They were arguing about eating it. Sakura sweat dropped and shook the feeling to knock him out and runaway surpressed.

She viewed them all and noticed the only one's missing were Kisame and Itachi. She was happy inside they weren't here. They all viewed and looked at her wether it was from the corner of the eye or a face to face look.

Then Hidan came from the undergrowth. "Hey since when did you have cat ears?" Hidan asked. Sakura glarred at him and said "Well you and your little friend over there killed Kira's container she took me for her instead and this is the after affects each month." she hissed.

"Wow I think Kitty over here needs a catnap." "What'd you say.. why I otta.." she stopped mid sentence realizing her situation. She just left Konoha and now she's surrounded and arguing with S-classed criminals. To make it all worse they are or were Akatsuki.

"Kitten calm down." Deidara said using her nick name. Sakura glarred and you could see smoke coming from his cloak. (A.N Yes just because he is with leaf now don't mean Imma take the cloak off him. I think it suits all the members.) They rested the rest of the night in the forest and Sakura slept in a tree away from them in her own world.

'I can't believe I left Konoha and now I am acting like this... I feel so safe and comfortable around them... just like it used to be in team seven.' Sakura sighed and let sleep over come her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned on his heel and left to the Uchiha compound. "We have a change in plans tomorrow night at dusk we begin." Sasuke instructed. They all nodded. Sasuke smirked.

'So much for the kidnapping idea.. ohh well I can always catch her on the road." he smirked evilly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura litterally slept all day. When night fall came Zetsu morphed with the tree and traveled up the trunk. He came to the branch where Sakura was and he said/ er yelled "Time to wake up Sakura! Cat naps over Kitten!" Sakura fell out of the tree and landed on Kakuzu and Hidan.

They grumbled as she apologized and stood up. They were about to make there leave on there way to travel when a blood curdling scream stopped Sakura in her tracks. It was one of her closest friends who was with her when Sasuke left and she contained the Nibi.

"...ino.." Sakura turned in her tracks and sprinted towards the village that had no clue she even left. "Change in plans." Sakura yelled and Deidara motioned for them all to follow. The gates to Konoha were wide open. When they all walked in Sakura came to a halt.

Karin along with Suigetsu and Juugo were slaughtering Konoha. Sakura then saw her friend Ino and Karin about to stab her through the stomach.

... what happens next pushed Sakura past the breaking point...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Whats gonna happen next? I might not kill Karin next chapter cuzz I got a horrid death scene for her. Well like I promised I am giving you all another chapter for today. Within the next three days I will update again but if ur lucky u can get one more chapter in the am though cuzz I have to update mi other storiies. Well hope u enjoyed c ya..Dnt forget to R&R its appreciated!!!!!!

Coscat- ONCE AGIN HAPPY 4TH OF JULY PEOPLES!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow what a difference

Chapter 8

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Angel5

Friesenator

Trisiana.Cherry.Blossom

CherryBlossoms016

Prinncess45

harunosakua

XxApatheticXPrincessxX

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin along with Suigetsu and Juugo were slaughtering Konoha. Sakura then saw her friend Ino and Karin about to stab her through the stomach.

... what happens next pushed Sakura past the breaking point...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten got in front of Ino causing Karin to stab Tenten deeply on her left shoulder inbetween the collar bone and neck. Sakura's hair along with ears and tail changed to a deep balck with a pink and purple glisten.

Sakura watched as Tenten doubled over and the pool of blood mixed together and Ino and Tenten's blood came to a crimson mix. Sakura was there one minute and the next she appeared in front of Karin all you could see was a black blur Sakura was in front of her and had an irregular shaped kunai in hand and hit Karin on the side of her face.

Sakura turned her back on Karin and chakra seeped from her body into her friends. Ino and Tenten sat up slowly completely healed. They looked at Sakura and nodded. It was pay back and Karin was going to be there first victim.

Karin had came running towards them but they all had a plan without even talking and nodded. Ino alowed her hair to shadow her eyes. She looked up with ice cold eyes and Karin froze in her spot.

" Mind Transfer..jutsu." and before Karin moved she was caught. Ino's body almost fell to the ground but Sakura caught it and layed her down. Ino in Karins body stayed put where she was.

Tenten nodded as if they were talking through there eyes. (A/N which they were.) Tenten threw shuriken straight at Karin and at the last minute Ino released the jutsu and transferred to her own body unharmed.

Tenten's kunai hit no vital spots but they pierced Karins hands and legs. The cut's were five inches deep. Karin screeched in pain. Sakura appeared to be walking towards Karin one minute and the next Sakura was right there in front of her.

Sakura's eyes looked to be a deep emerald and violet mix. Sakura spinned the odd kunai in hand and forced it right inbetween/ the middle of Karin's rib cage. Sakura turned back and back kicked the kunai all the way into her chest making it go through the bone.

Karin went unconcious because of the pain. (A/N She would have gotten off to easy I want her to suffer before she dies so all you Karin haters don't kill me.) Suigetsu came towards them with a frown and a some what smirk across his features.

"Wow where did you get that sword isn't it Zabuza's?" Sakura questioned in an annoyed tone. "He's dead you wench." Suigetsu said. Sakura faced him and smirked " You know of the famous copy nin Hatake Kakashi and Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin?" Suigetsu looked at the girl curiously she had no fear or emotion into her voice and her heart beat was steady and evened out.

"Tsch." Suigetsu scoffed. "Well that was not the answer I was looking for.. yeah right.. well I am the former student of them both." "Yeah and your point is?" Suigetsu asked clearly annoyed.

"This." Sakura's voice whistled in the wind as she punched the ground. The crater that was formed caught Suigetsu off gaurd. He quickly liquified himself. Sakura smirked as she watched the puddle of water form.

"Shurr fire ice Jutsu!" Sakura yelled. As Suigetsu was almost in his solid for his arm was still water and Sakura's jutsu hit that his left arm. It turned to solid ice, which caused him to kneel on the ground clutching his freezing arm. "What the hell!" he yelled as he saw a over powering heat wave coming his way and it was growing in size.

He quickly used Zabuza's sword for protection by sticking it in the ground with his free arm and going behind it. The flame burned his right shoulder. Sakura chuckled I bet you can't escape that attack again. Just as Sakura was about to attack she saw Tobi being chased by some random ninja.(I don't know but its Hebi's army most likely they are the abandoned sound nin.)

Tobi fell and Sakura sighed as she got in the line of fire and she blasted them back. "Thank you so much Kitten, Tobi is a good boy. Tobi is wondering if he can help?" Sakura nodded and thew him a bag of kunai.

Defend your self and the Konoha ninja's as well as your fellow teammates. Sakura exclaimed. Tobi nodded and took out the kunai and started flinging them at random places and things. Sakura was about to say something until she saw everyone of the kunai landed on all of them and it killed the nin instantly. "Like this?" "Yeah like that good boy Tobi." Tobi squealed happily and jumped up and down as he continued to kill the gaurds in random funny ways. He even jumped in the air causing some of the ninja to collide heads.

Deidara was enjoying himself with his clay. He used a clay puppy to attack some guy and bite him. Then sadly for the puppy he detinated. Deidara also was using his birds to drop bombs and frequently they landed on some of there heads exploding them. He enjoyed himself because he was dropping bombs on unsuspecting enemy ninja.

Kakuzu was still counting his money when a nin used a jutsu to blow it all away. That was the lasst straw for him. He used his threads and swung them in fast movements cutting them in half, strangling them ect.When he saw that some were carrying money he robbed them.

Hidan used his scythe and began making sacrafices to Jashin. He was drenched in blood and enjoying himself. Someone tried to take his rosary. Bad idea, he flipped and chopped them up into little pieces making them yesterday's Sashimi.

Zetsu was having a field day. His split personalities were both happy and enjoying themselves. He morphed witha tree eating a couple unsuspecting characters here and there. There were alot of ninja in his stomach all being digested. (Fat ass!!!!)

Sakura forgot about Suigetsu and Ino and Tenten were off battling. Sakura was about to go and finish off the two members she started fighting earlier with her new jutsu when everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N This last chapter was really short as you can see!!!!! Sorry about this but hey I have my other stories as I told you so I am off to start on chapters for them. I guess my mood today was really towards this story... Well hope you enjoyed today's 3 chapter special. If you review I am very thankfull. So please R&R well c ya soon within three days or less. No more chapters for today though so byes.

Coscat- FOR THE LAST TME TODAY HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY OR HAPPY 4TH W/E.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow what a difference

Chapter 9

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Angel5

Friesenator

Trisiana.Cherry.Blossom

CherryBlossoms016

Prinncess45

harunosakua

XxApatheticXPrincessxX

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura forgot about Suigetsu and Ino and Tenten were off battling. Sakura was about to go and finish off the two members she started fighting with when everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sajura groaned as she began to sit up. "Where an I?" she asked groggily. The area she was in was completely black. Sakura used her cat eyes and she could barley see two feet in front of her. Her ears twitched when she heard a rock get kicked forward.

She went to grab a kunai and realized that she had no weapons as well as her chakra had been drained. The twotails chakra began to course through her body and she stood up and punched the wall down.

She saw Suigetsu at the door which appeared to be her room/ or cell she would call it. "Why the fuck are you here!?! And where the hell am I!?!" Sakura growled out. Suigetsu smirked slyly and advanced towards her.

She got into a fighting postion but he was behind her and put her arms behind her back. Sakura let out a frustrated growl. "Let me go!" Sakura yelled. Suiegetsu put a kunai to her throat. She stopped moving. "That's better." Suigetsu chuckled. Sakura narrowed her eyes and swung her foot back and hit his groin.

Suigetsu doubled over slitting her throat slightly. Sakura's hand immediatly went to her throat. She began to cough violantly chocking. Everytime she took a breath she could taste the irony liquid. Blood stained her shirt. Sakura leaned on the wall taking deep breathes.

"You bitch!" Suigetsu yelled as he barely got to his feet. He took the giant sword from his back and swung it at her. She droped to the floor and coughed out blood. She was getting sick of the matallic taste.

She rolled to the side and put a green glowing hand her neck. She stopped the bleeding but couldn't close the wound completely. Suigetsu came at her with his sword again "Get the fuck away from me!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura couldn't get away so she spit in his eyes causing them to be blinded by the blood mixed with her saliva. She ran past him and reconized where she was. This was where Sasuke came after he left for Orochimaru and where she fought Kabuto with Naruto. 'I remember this place, but why am I here?' she thought.

She ran until she saw Jugo in her path. 'Kira!' Sakura yelled in her mind. 'I'm here let me take over.' Sakura's eyes changed color once again and she jumped up on the ceiling. She became a black panther tinted with hot pink.

She slowly crept by the unstable man. Once she was far enough and turned the corner she saw a bandaged Karin. She smirked inwardly but stopped 'Kira.' from attacking. 'Wait a minute this is team Hebi Sasuke forme... that traiter.' Sakura felt angry tears well up into her eyes.

When she was by Karin she jumped down by the exit and allowed the tears to fall. Her throat opened again and the blood slid down her body and trickled the floor with her tears. 'I will never forgive him for this.' she cried in her mind.

She felt his presence behind her and choked back a sob causing more of the metallic liquid to taint the floor. "Sakura." Sakura didn't turn to face him she continued to walk. Sasuke walked up behind her and spun her around. His onyx eyes met her teary emerald ones. This times they held emotion and they were heart break, sadness, and betrayal.

His eyes fell to her neck and he gazed at her wound as the blood began to seep through the gash again. Sakura's vision began to blur again. "What happened to you?" his voice was stern. He put his hand up to touch the wound but she whipped her head back and spun around. Her blood sprinkled lightly on his face.

"Stay away from me." She said as she bolted up the stair case and began running back towards Konoha to find her friends. (Tobi, Deidara.. ect.) She ran through the forest she did three years ago. Sasuke was trailing behind her.

Sakura stopped at a lake that had a weeping willow tree and jumped into the branches. She got up in the tree and leaned against it and her vision went black. Sasuke followed her chakra signiture and when he got onto the branch in the tree he saw her unconcious form.

He went over to her and sat her up. "Sakura.." his voice trailed off in the wind. He got behind her and leaned her on his chest. His hand glowed a dark blue and he put it to the slice across her throat. 'I guess paying attention to Kabuto's medical exam's, and lessons paid off.'

Sasuke completly healed Sakura and fell asleep as the full moon rose into the night sky. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the orange moon and took a deep breath. She felt someones chest behind her rise and fall. She looked up and there gazes met onyx clashed with emerald.

Sakura looked into his eyes before scrambling to the other end of the tree's limb. "Sakura wait I can explain." You better have a good explanation for massacering our home village." Sakura hissed. Sasuke nodded and then he started. " If I...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara senpai, are we there yet?" Tobi asked beginning to become impatient. "Were coming up to the layer of Orochimaru's old layer. yeah." Deidara spoke. "We are getting Kitten back. un."

Then the three Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stepped out to greet them with there weapons ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Srry srry srry srry srry srry srry and did I mention I was SORRY! I went to Flamouth in Capcod yesterday and I couldn't update please forgive me. - does puppy eyes in background.- Sorry if I made this chapter short but my cousin Tarina is on the side of me and she is bugging to go outside so I have to go. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review. The next chapter is the explanation.

Coscat- (Kala) bye's

Tarina- hi!!!!!!!! bye!!!!!

Kala sweat drops in background drags her cousin away. "Peace"


	10. Chapter 10

Wow what a difference

Chapter 10

Naruto disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A speacial thanx to :

haliz

GravitationYaoi

DreamsOfAnime

JustMeAndADream

YuSuR1000001

RubyturnedTopaz4ever

sasusakufan2357

NorthernLights25

dera-chan

Angel5

Friesenator

Trisiana.Cherry.Blossom

CherryBlossoms016

Prinncess45

harunosakua

XxApatheticXPrincessxX

Thankyou for your reviews: ) It means alot

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deidara senpai, are we there yet?" Tobi asked beginning to become impatient. "Were coming up to the layer of Orochimaru's old layer. yeah." Deidara spoke. "We are getting Kitten back. un."

Then the three Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stepped out to greet them with there weapons ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura if I didn't go through with it you would be dead..." Sasuke trailed off. "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke!?!?! I don't see how anyone would be able to kill me, unless..." she trailed off. "Unless someone close to me turned there back on me." her voice was cold and hurt.

"You were going to kill me? Why? How could you?" Tears came to her eyes and began to fall. "I wouldn't have gone through with it.." he said in a low voice. Sakura shot her head up. "I don't believe you not a single word." she spat venom dripping within each syllobol.

"You Uchiha you of all people don't or have never let any one control you! You have a mind of your own and you can comit your own actions." Sakura's eyes were cold and showed no emotion any longer.

"Your not Sasuke." Sakura stated. "I know who you are Itachi." Sakura shot him a glare. Sasuke smirked and the jutsu released. "So you finally figured it out?" Itachi stated with a smirk across his features.

"I knew from the very begining, if you haven't realized it yet I am the container of a cat demon! Your scent is different." "Then why did you freeze up like you did Blossom?" Itachi smirked as he gazed at her features.

"For one you don't even know me so don't you dare call me Blossom. Two have you ever heard of an act." It was Sakura's turn to smirk. "Just to let you know that night I followed you posing as Sasuke into the forest I knew he didn't have an affair with that whore Karin. Also the night he left the first time I knew he never came back."

Itachi starred at her and found she was telling the truth. "You see Itachi you just fell into my trap." Sakura put her hands behind her and when she took them out from behind her back she held to shuriken. One was curved with sharp edges along the edges to rip the other had juts of sharp edges through it to tear into an opponent and embed itself.

Sakura crouched down low and held them in front of her. Her eyes flashed violet purple and then the violet and emerald clashed. "Get ready because for slaughtering my home village your gonna pay." Sakura threw the shuriken at the same time and Itachi dodged them both.

The one that had juts within the blade came back and was going to hit Itachi's head until he blocked it with his arm and it shattered his arm. "You like it I focus my chakra and put someones chakra signiture within my blade and it will follow you until it hits."

Itachi grunted as he tore it out of his arm and threw it. Just then the other Shuriken made a claen gash across his shoulder. His arm went limb. Sakura's ears and tail went the black color with hot pink tints in it.

Itachi's sharingan flarred. Sakura quickly averted her eyes to his feet. He quickly vanished. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them to block his blow to her left side. She took a kunai and stabbed him directly in the heart.

It turned into a log. "Substitution." Sakura cursed. She was blind sided. Four kunai stars embedded themselves into her right thigh. "Quit hiding in the shadows come out and fight!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Who said I was hiding." Sakura froze when she felt the cold steel come in contact with her neck. Sakura cursed herself for letting her anger cloud her senses and get trapped. Sakura slowly backed up into Itachi. Her long tail traveled by his side with a kunai in it's possesion and stabbed his side.

He poofed away and Sakura back flipped into the shadow's. She saw a glimmer of red eyes in the canopy of the Willow tree. She quickly threw shuriken at him. He evaded the attack easily. Sakura went out in the open and allowed Kira to take over. Sakura transformed into Kira and the large black cat emerged. It had purple flames descending from it's body.

Kira opened her mouth and alowed the flames to escape. Itachi' clone was burned to a crisp as it disappeared. Itachi came into view and the giant cat scratched three lines across his chest. Sakura transformed back panting heavily.

Itachi did a jutsu with hand signs which Sakura caught a glimpse of. "Shit!" Sakura dashed off the other way and evaded Itachi's attack. (which was shark bomb jutsu one of Kisame's) She used her chakra and summoned the Shuriken back and it nicked Itachi's side.

Little did they know a pair of crimson eyes were watching them from within the shadows. Itachi pulled out a katana. (who knows what he has hidden in his cloak so just go along with it.) Sakura eyed him wearily.

Sakura felt something in the pits of her stomach. She started seeing flash backs of team seven. Her whole life. 'Whats going on why am I seeing this..' Sakura was becoming confused. She hadn't noticed that he had jumped in font of her and his katana went through her and he ripped it out. Her blood trickled like rain drops on the branches and Itachi's face.

"SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he came from the shadow's. Sakura stumbled back and all of her memories kept rushing through her mind. This reminded her so much of her battle with Sasori.

She fell forwards and before she fell to her knees Sasuke appeared in front of her and caught her limb body. Sakura's eyes closed and she was overwhelmed in darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin starred at the five former akatsuki members. "Where is Sakura, yeah." Deidara asked as nice as he could. "We don't know." Karin stated plainly.

Deidara gritted his teeth. "Her chakra signiture was here, I will ask you one last time, yeah." Suigetsu ran forward with his sword in both hands. Kakuzu backed up and allowed thread to release from his body and tangle him.

Suigetsu tried to break the thread but it only tightened. Kakuzu decided to release him when a flaring Jugo came after him. He removed his cloak and he had four animal face pouches on his back. Suigetsu caught his breath and lifted the sword again and charged for Kakuzu.

"I get this guy!" Hidan yelled to Kakuzu. Hidan walked up to Jugo summoning his scythe. Jugo charged at him allowing his curse to take over. His arm turned into a gigantic knife/ like sword. It went straight through him.

Hidan began to chuckle. "I wish you would be able to kill me." Hidan stated bordly. He began to prey to Jashin and asked ' for nothing more than a kill.' (i read that on a bio.. on him so yeah.) He took his scythe and cut it across Jugo's chest causing blood to leek onto the blade.

Hidan then drank the blood from his blade. ( ahh vampire freak!!!! ahh author runs and grabs a cross and holy water) He then drew a charm symbol with his blood. He entered the symbol and his skin turned black and white lines/ mask appearded where his bones were. Giving him the appearence of the grim reaper. (okay now that is awsome!!!!go hidan -cheers in backround)

Jugo began to feel pain in his stomach and began to bleed. "What is this?" he rasped out. "My jutsu links us together what happens to me happens to you. I can now call you my voodoo doll." Hidan chuckled as he used his scythe and cut Jugo across his torso causing the same wound on himself.

Deidara was fighting Karin and Tobi was rooting him on in the background. "Come on Deidara senpai kick her a... but!!!!" Tobi screeched. Deidara used a clay bird that took flight into the air. Karin did a shadow clone jutsu and three clones attacked him from above, left, right, and she attacke from below.

Deidara jumped of "Katsu!" the bird exploded. He flipped in air dropping some microscopic clay bomb's. They landed succesfully on Karin's arms. Deidara smirked as he said "Katsu." in a low whisper only she heard.

The tiny bombs detonated and blew up on her chakra points in her arms. Causing the chakra flow to completly come to a stop. She screamed in pain as she collapsed and passed out from the pain. 'Tsch waste of time I'll just have Kitten take care of her.' he thought as he walked towards where Tobi and Zetsu were standing.

Suiegetsu had destroyed a heart in one of Kakuzu's back causing the missinf waterfall nin to scream and yell. "I shall take your heart in place of the one you have just destroyed!!!!!" Kakuzu used his thread to tie Suigetsu down and he took a kunai out and before he got to cut out Suigetsu's heart he was yanked away.

"We have to find Sakura." Zetsu exclaimed. Kakuzu growled and went eye level with the young man below him. "I will be back and when I am the next time I leave I will be leaving with your heart." Kakuzo scoffed.

"Hidan let's go." Kakuzu yelled. Hidan looked at him with a frown. "But I haven't killed him yet." Hidan complained. He looked at Jugo and released his seal and looked at him one last time. Jugo had many fatal wounds he had a thrashed body of cuts and slices. Hidan did also but was enjoying it.

Soon team Hebi was all unconcious and beaten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked at the unconcious form of Sakura in his arms. 'I shouldn't have left.' he thought to himself. He picked his head up as he gently layed Sakura on her back his crimson red eyes were a crimson red that burned with many emotions, his black comas swirling dangerously. (A/N Is there a name for those black coma thingys if so let me no in a review please!)

'Bunshin Daibakuha!' (Clone great explosion.) Sasuke said in his minds as he made three clones. "Clones?" Itachi mocked as the three of them charged for him. As they all came to a point of surrounding him he was about to throw kunai when they all exploded.

"Impressive little brother but your still as foolish none the less." Itachi said. Itachi threw a berage of kunai at him. Sasuke dodged all of them. But one cut his cheek.

"Katon Haisekisho!" ( Fire technique Ash product burning.) Sasuke said in a low breath. Then all of a sudden as Itachi went to grab Sasuke's throat a cloud of super-heated ash came out of Sasuke's mouth and Itachi recieved third degree burns. When the lingering cloud disappeared Sasuke scanned the area.

Sasuke took this time to pick Sakura up and take her to a safer area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Haha yes I am done with this chapter. It was hard putting this one together. Okay I know there was probably a couple confusing parts so here goes. Itachi tried getting close to Sakura seeing she is close to Sasuke so the night that supposuvely Sasuke came back in the morning he really didn't. He left for some air and a break.

That part with Karin was Itachi trying to break Sakura after knowing she was going to follow him, because this would cause her to leave the village as planned. This being a Sasuke or posing as him allowed him to make Karin and the rest of team Hebi to follow his orders misleading them. Itachi,Kisame, the mystery girl and the leader are still collecting the tailed beasts. Sakura has the two tails. Ohh and I almost forgot in the attack on Konoha Sasuke/ Itachi never killed anyone, but Itachi posing as Sasuke planned the attack.

I hope I cleared this confusing chapter up for you if not just ask and I will answer!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if its confusing wich i think it is its because i had to figure out an explanation. I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review!!!!!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes I have to use word pad because mi microsoft word is being gay. Well g2g c ya!!!!!

Kala


End file.
